(1) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, and more particularly, relate to a display device including a plurality of backlights that generates light to a liquid crystal panel and adjusts intensity of the light from each of the backlights and a control method of the display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, which displays images using a liquid crystal panel, may include a backlight for generating light to a liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel may include a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate, and a plurality of pixels. Images may be displayed by adjusting the transmittance of light at each pixel of the liquid crystal panel. For liquid crystal, it may be difficult to block the light substantially entirely. Accordingly, it may be difficult to improve the contrast of images displayed by the liquid crystal display device.
A technique for improving the contrast of images may include local dimming. In the local dimming, a backlight area may be divided into a plurality of regions, and amount of light emitted to the plurality of regions may be controlled. This technique is generally disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-294637.
In recent, high resolution may be used for a large-sized liquid crystal panel having an increased number of pixels of a liquid crystal panel. Thus, an operating frequency of a driver circuit of the large-sized liquid crystal panel may be substantially increased. However, a driver circuit operating at a high frequency may not be effectively designed, and a manufacturing cost of a display device may increase.